


Jouet cassé - One shot

by Lunisce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Falling In Love, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunisce/pseuds/Lunisce
Summary: Bill cherche à se venger depuis son retour du "vide" duquel il était emprisonné. Pourtant, plusieurs années plus tard, lorsqu'il arrive enfin à ses fins, ce n'est pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité.





	Jouet cassé - One shot

_Tu as cassé ton jouet…_

Il se le répétait en boucle.

_Tu as cassé ton jouet…_

Ô comment il aurait souhaité que ce jour arrive plus tôt, bien plus tôt, lorsque tout ce qu'il ne ressentait envers lui n'était que haine.

Pourtant, serrant contre lui le corps vide de vie, les larmes coulaient à flot. Des heures... non, des jours s'étaient écoulées depuis, à tel point que son seul œil s'en trouvait asséché, et que l'odeur de la chair en putréfaction devenait insupportable. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que sa raison lui demandait de lâcher prise, son cœur dont il haïssait l'existence lui faisait resserrer sa grippe. Si son jouet n'était pas cassé, nul doute qu'il l'aurait été à cet instant.

Dipper avait été la source d'un trop plein d'émotions négatives pour Bill. Certes, sa négativité d'origine était telle qu'elle pouvait en affecter toute une dimension, mais l'humain était tel un canalisateur de tout ce qu'il pouvait exprimer de pire.

La tristesse.

La frustration.

La colère.

La  **haine**.

C'est pourquoi, une fois défait de son royaume, Bill avait appelé l'Axolotl. C'est pourquoi il avait changé de forme pour retrouver la sienne plus tard. C'est pourquoi il était resté dans le monde des vivants dans le seul et unique but de se venger.

Pourtant… Pourtant…

Les défaites s'étaient succédées. Quelque soit le plan, aussi élaboré soit-il, sa marionnette n'avait de cesse de l'arrêter. Voir, dans certains cas, de le lui faire payer.

A chaque fois, ses sentiments les plus destructeurs renaissaient de plus belle.

A chaque bataille perdue, Bill revenait d'autant plus motivé à éliminer celui qu'il considérait comme un jouet à casser.

Et plus motivé il était, plus de nouvelles émotions bourgeonnaient.

Inventer des plans diaboliques plus loufoques les uns que les autres l'amusait. La façon dont Dipper les contrait lui inspirait le respect. La joie de voir ce cycle se répéter le rendait heureux. Et ce bonheur lui insufflait une affection particulière envers son jouet.

L'amitié.

L' **amour**.

Tant de sensations inédites le harcelant sans qu'il ne puisse les mettre au placard. Tant de fierté déchirée pour leurs faire places. Tant de besoins différents à assouvir sans qu'il ne sache comment.

Cette frustration fraîchement construite le laissait épineux, au cœur écrasé et aux actions incohérentes.

Et quelques jours plus tôt, celle-ci créa son horrible accomplissement.

Dans l'espoir de finalement pouvoir se déclarer à Dipper, il avait mis en place le pire de ses plans. Il avait patienté jusqu'à être au maximum de sa magie, attira Dipper à l'écart de la foule citadine, et, face à lui, avait tiré un rayon lumineux droit dans sa cage thoracique.

De tous les combats effectués jusqu'ici, c'était le plus bête de tous. La confiance que Bill accordait à Dipper dépassait les dimensions, et il était donc persuadé que Dipper saurait esquiver. Si Dipper était en capacité de déjouer les plans d'un être cosmique aussi puissant que lui, il devait pouvoir échapper à un banal tir. Simple logique.

Une fois le laser évité, et Dipper lui criant dessus à plein poumon comme à chaque fois, Bill aurait sorti une réplique qu'il préparait depuis un temps, "j'ai juste voulu atteindre ton cœur, mon sapin!"... Mais Dipper n'avait pas esquivé.

Dipper était habitué aux plans théâtraux de Bill. Il y avait toujours du monde autour, des témoins. Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque direct dans un hangar abandonné, seuls.

Maintenant, Bill, serrant de plus en plus fort le sac de viande qu'était l'humain, cherchait désespérément de se convaincre que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Qu'il avait cassé son jouet, comme prévu.

Mais il avait pas cassé son jouet.

Il avait tué l'homme de sa vie, son âme sœur, et toute chance d'atteindre le bonheur un jour.


End file.
